I Don't Know What This Feeling Is
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: Will Neji accept Lee's challenge? Will TenTen forgive Neji? What will happen next? Read to find out.
1. Almost More Than Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own freaking Naruto, do I really have to type this every time?!?!?!?!? I mean you all should know this by

now!!!

Neji watched atop of a hill as kunai soared threw the air at a dummy tied to a tree.

"She's so graceful." he said aloud to no one, never tearing his eyes from her swift movements. Then he finally decided to go

and talk to her; He got up and slowly trudged down hill.

"Hey, TenTen." He said but she kept attacking the dummy. With her great power he almost felt sorry for the poor thing.

"H-hey." she said out of breath as she charged at the target.

"Um, TenTen I was wondering..." he started, "If you would want to go get something to eat after this?"

"Of course, Neji, I'll go." she replied, then stopped to pull kunais out of the well beaten dummy. On their way to town Bushy

Brow dropped out of a tree in front of them; looking very serious, but it was hard to pull it off with those huge eyebrows of his.

"Neji Hyuuga, I challenge you!" said Lee loudly.

"Okay, whatever." he replied simply, shrugging it off.

"Why are you not intimidated? I am Rock Lee!" asked a very shocked Genin. Before he got an answer Neji and TenTen had

already walked away, Lee was obviously to absorbed in exclaiming his title, that he didn't notice them leaving.

"Well, are you going to fight him?" asked TenTen as they kept walking.

"I don't know. I will easy, but if I say no, it will hurt my reputation." he said not wanting to hurt his ego.

"Okay, you can do it Neji. Like you said it will be easy, I mean it's Bushy Brow."

On the way to town they ran into Lee again, except this time with Gai-sensei.

"Hello youthful beings, life treatin' you good?" asked Gai.

"Neji Hyuuga! Do you except my challenge?" asked Lee, yet again.

"Sure. It will be easy." replied Neji cooly.

"Meet Gai-sensei and me at the park in an hour." said Lee, as they walked off.

"Well looks like our date was cut short, sorry TenTen." he said as there eyes made contact for a short amount of time before

TenTen said:

"Sorry Neji but I have to go." she said as she stormed off looking hurt.

Great, I blew my chance. I mean I really like her, and I don't know what to do. I've never felt this feeling in my stomach

before, could I be in l- no. It's not possible. But could I?

Neji thought as he sat on a stool in front of the ramen stand with his head in his hands.

Thirty minutes went by fast and he noticed that he should start heading over to the park. He got up and walked in that

direction, still thinking about TenTen and how he can apologize to her. He made it to the park about ten minutes before Lee

did, and Neji used that time to prepare by doing his warm-up routine: he did a set of side bends, and bent backwards then

forwards to loosen up his back, by the time he did the last side bend Lee walked up behind him.

"Hello Neji Hyuuga! Are you ready to begin our match?" asked Lee anxious to begin.

"Yea, I guess, I gotta get it over sometime." he said as Lee put his right arm in front of his body and his left behind him.

"And remember Lee, don't use the lotus." said a very proud Gai Sensei that Lee actually was going to fight the number one

genin in Konoha.

"Ready? Begin." said Gai as he walked out from between them and they began.

"Byakugan!" said Neji. Then Lee used a series of punches to his face. Neji turned around and hit Lee in all 64 chakra points

gentle fist style; blocking all his chakra. As Lee fell to the ground TenTen walked over to Lee.

"Lee! Are you okay?" asked TenTen as she glared at Neji accusingly. "Come on Lee." she said as she picked him up and

started to walk to the place were Gai-sensei was supposed to be.

"Where'd Gai-sensei go?" asked TenTen as she tried to support the nearly unconscious Lee.

"Not over there." said Neji. Not that it was any help because they all new he wasn't there.

"Where is he then?" asked TenTen not making eye contact because of what happened between them before.

"I don't know." he said as he looked toward the ground.

"I'm going to take Lee to my house until we can find Gai-sensei. He really needs to get some rest." said TenTen as she

walked out of the park entrance. Neji only stared. He stared so long he couldn't see anything because he hadn't blinked for

so long. He blinked and wiped a tear away from his cheek.

No I'm not crying because of her; I just didn't blink for so long. Yea that's it. I'm not sad at all. No, not at all...

Well that's it. Hope you liked it ) review!! Please!! )


	2. A Forgiven Friend and A New Date

Neji laid on his futon and waited for sleep to come, but it never did. He tossed and turned, but his mind was to busy to rest.

_I need to apologize to her, I wonder if she'll even talk to me. I wonder how mad she is that I blew her off. Gosh that was dumb. I wish I would of told Bushy Brow that I was about to go on a date and we needed to postpone the match. But no, I had to get it over with so it wouldn't hurt my reputation. Gosh I regret that._

Feeling better after he admitted that he finally fell into a restless sleep and when he awoke it felt as thought he never got any sleep at all.

"My gosh. How late was I up last night?" he questioned himself as he walked down the hall to get breakfast. He opened the pantry door and peered inside and settled on a cereal bar. He wasn't that hungry anyway. After breakfast he decided to go train for a while.

_Maybe it will take my mind off TenTen. _He thought as he walked out the front door. Once he reached his training area he pulled out some senbon and threw them towards the dummy that he always left tied to the tree. He missed completely.

_Wow. That sucked. I need to go apologize to her right now._ He thought as he ran towards town desperate to find her, he _needed_ to apologize. Lost in a train of thought he ran right into TenTen, before she could walk away Neji managed to say:

"TenTen! Please listen! I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you by postponing our date and I should of told Bushy Brow that I needed to reschedule, but I know that I was to worried about my reputation that I wasn't thinking right. And all I really need to tell you is that I'm so sorry and I was hoping that you would honor me by giving me another chance." he said then gasped for air. TenTen's face went from "Gosh I don't want to talk to you to." "Oh my gosh I forgive you and yes!!"

"Neji." she started softly, "Don't worry I forgive you. And this time, don't blow me off for Bushy Brow." she smiled and so did he. They embraced and Neji gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"So when's our next date?" he asked anxious to go be with her.

"How about in an hour that'll give me time to go get ready." she said.

"Okay. See ya in an hour TenTen!" Neji called after her as they walked in different directions. Neji was thinking what he could do for their date; he wanted _everything_ to be perfect.

Sorry it was short, but I have two more stories to work on. Mel-chan you better review!!! I know were you live!!!


	3. The Date

"Gosh, what am I going to do for our date?" said Neji even thought nobody was there.

"Ramen is to boring and I want this date to be perfect, romantic; something a girl would dream for." Neji paced his room deep in thought. He'd never been on a real date before, he's gone to the ramen stand with a girl, but nothing serious.

"Maybe a nice walk in the park." just then Neji noticed he had been talking out loud and took a brief moment to look around to make sure no one was listening.

_Yea. I guess we could go for a nice walk in the park, stop and look at the flowers..._ right then it hit him: "I need to get TenTen flowers!" Neji raced out of his house he still had five minutes until their date was going to start but he didn't want her to see him and ask him were he was going. He wanted them to be a surprise. He got to the flower shop and ran over to the counter.

"Ino!" he gasped. "IneedtogetsomeflowersforTenTen!" he said at once because he was in such a hurry.

"Okay. What? Could you repeat that? Slower this time." she asked getting inpatient.

"I n-need to g-get s-some f-f-flowers for- for TenTen-chan." he said gasping for air.

"Okay. How about some roses?" she replied.

"Yea. Y-yea that'll work." he said finally catching his breath.

"Okay here ya go." she said handing the flowers over the counter, "And since their for a girl, their on the house."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." he said shoving his wallet back into his pocket. And running out of the little shop.

_Okay, I got the flowers. Now I need to go give them to her. I'm going to go pick her up right? Isn't _that _what we agreed on? I don't remember her saying anything like: "Pick me up at my house in an hour." all she said was "How 'bout and hour? Yea that'll give me time to get ready." Oh well I'm going to go pick her up, I'm almost there and I have like two minutes to go. _

A few more minutes went past and he finally arrived at her house. He knocked three slow times and took a couple of steps back so when whoever opened the door it wouldn't hit him in the face. TenTen opened the door and looked very happy to see him.

"Neji-kun!" she said as she gave him a hug, "Ready to go?" then she noticed the flowers, "Are those for me?" she said as her smile got even wider. "Thank you!" said took the flowers and thanked him again, then took them inside and put them in a vase with water.

"Are we ready to go now?" asked Neji as they walked down the steps leading to her house.

"Yea. Were are we going?" she asked as she followed him down the street.

"To go look at the sunflowers in the park." he said as he lead her into a area in the park were the flowers are. The huge sunflowers caught her eye and she gasped at their beauty.

"Wow! Neji-kun they're beautiful!" she exclaimed never tearing her eyes off of them. She picked one to take home saying it will remind her of what happened today. They walked around some more. Then they stopped and looked up at the stars.

"It's amazing how many there are. To many to count." then his gaze drifted over to the full moon.

"Now that is amazing." said TenTen as she pointed at the moon.

"Yea." he said as he studied her profile.

_She has such soft features..._

She noticed him looking at her and she turned to face him. She noticed that if she didn't do it, it was never going to happen so she leaned in to kiss him. When she kissed him his eyes grew wide then relaxed, his heart was still pounding in his chest. They broke apart and stood up noticing the time.

"Neji-kun, I had a great time but I have to go home. It's getting late." he stood up also and shook his head showing that he understood.

"Wakari masu." he said as they walked toward her house.

"How's Lee doing?" he asked trying to break the silence they were walking in.

"Oh he's loads better. He just needed some rest." she replied and they kept walking.

"Glad to hear that." said Neji looking at the ground because he knew it was his fault.

"O-yasumi nasai" she said then she hugged him.

"Ja mata." he replied then turned around and continued to walk home.

Hope you liked it. No flames please. Please review.

Arigatou, xXTemariXNaraXx


	4. A Note And A Happy Ending

I really want to end this story so I'm going to!

TenTen awoke to a note next to her head. She picked it up and it read in small neat print,

TenTen,

I love you.

Neji.

She read the note about sixteen times before folding it and placing it in her diary. She didn't ever write in it any more but always kept it. She stood up and took a quick shower before he breakfast. And after breakfast she brushed her teeth. Then she headed out the door. She met Neji soon and had a long day of training. Afterwards they were walking home and Neji came in. They talked and soon they were laying side-by-side on the couch. TenTen had her head on Neji's shoulder and her eyes closed. Suddenly Neji broke the silence between them, "TenTen?" he started, unsure if she was awake.

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"Oh, Neji-kun. I love you too." she looked up at him and he kissed her. She kissed back and wished it would never end. They laid there for the rest of the night, laying there side-by-side all night.

Sorry it was short but I wanted to end this story.

Please review. No flames.

Shikamaru's Babe645


	5. Prolouge

This is a prologue for my story (obviously).

Many years after that day Neji and TenTen got married. Everyone in Konoha showed and even the Sand Sibs were there, all three looked very nice. Neji and TenTen lived together for the rest of their lives and had two kids. They eventually died together and were buried side-by-side to be together for eternity.

extremely short I know, but the story is finished!! I'm very happy now. - Shikamaru's Babe645 - Aki


End file.
